


Fallout [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Undone Universe [podfic] [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“When the portal began to go unstable they all shut down at once – it triggered some sort of kill-switch that I think we could – ”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Actually, that was when the mothership blew up,” Tony interrupted absently.</i>
</p>
<p>Two days after watching the Níðhöggr eat a universe, Tony implements the first stage of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569789) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke). 



Length: 0:33:39  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Fallout.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
